


My Shattered Heart

by FlameBlownWhiter



Series: Picking Up The Pieces (Of You) [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, During the War, F/F, Kinda, Maybe - Freeform, Mostly Ruby and Sapphire being the ultimate, Other, Pearl and Garnet MIGHT be a thing? If you squint, Ruby and Sapphire Freak Out, pearnet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 06:43:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20559944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlameBlownWhiter/pseuds/FlameBlownWhiter
Summary: Sometime 5000 years ago.(Major spoilers for the Episode “The Answer”)





	My Shattered Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kirenamuln](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirenamuln/gifts).

> All three of these fics are from different fandoms but are loosely connected. <3

Garnet ran. The crashing tides of war roared around her, light-bodies and weapons raced towards each other in every direction. She didn’t have time to engage, she barely managed to stay away from the homeworld weapons pointed at her as she darted past. She needed to get to the cliff. Needed to get to Pearl, before… 

The cliff rose in front of her, and she steeled herself as she leaned down, three fingers touching the beach, before she launched herself into the air, her momentum carrying her up and over the cliff where a gargantuan red body blocked the rest of her view. Garnet felt the earth under her as she landed, just in time to see the seven-fused ruby’s hand wrap itself around Pearl’s tiny form, swallowing her and her spear whole. 

She hadn’t been fast enough. She’d seen it, she’d known it was going to happen and still she wasn’t fast enough. Now all she could do is watch. 

Almost all the timelines show Pearl being crushed, poofed, by the giant Ruby, a good number of them even have her shattered. Oh stars, Rose would never forgive her. 

Then the Ruby shook, gasped, and light broke forth from the fusion, the Rubies, now separated, reforming and falling to the ground. All but one. Pearl’s delicate feet landed softly near Garnet, her spear outstretched, and on it’s tip, a shattered four faceted gem. 

Pearl gingerly picked the ruined gem off the point of her spear, before finally seeing Garnet. 

Garnet could feel the look on her face form, relief falling away to half-formed rage and unprompted grief. 

“Garnet?” Pearl’s eyes squinted in confusion, before widening in realization, her clear blue iris’ falling on the shattered Ruby in her hands. She looked down, blushing blue, ashamed. 

It was like a floodgate of cool true rage burst suddenly open. Pearl was her friend. Pearl had no choice, Garnet knew that, but it didn’t matter. All she could see was the moment when Pearl attacked her Ruby guards, her spear leveled at her Ruby, at…

“GARNET!” Pearl’s voice reached her but she was already in the air, already going, going… 

“It wasn’t me. Calm down. It’s okay…” Garnet moved, running far away from Pearl, as far as she could get. “No! No… She… She could have…” It sounded crazy arguing with yourself, but she was desperate to stay together. Garnet was desperate to stay. “But she didn’t, she…No don’t, don’t split us up, come on…” 

“I can’t!” Her voice was distinctly higher than normal. 

And with that Garnet’s body ripped apart, light filling the cave, the very cave Sapphire and Ruby had spent their first night on Earth in. Garnet’s feet must of carried them here, carried them to where they knew they could be safe and together. 

Ruby got to her feet first, “Why did you do that? It was fine, I am fine. It’s not like Pearl…” A sob tore through the cave and Ruby immediately stopped talking. The blue gem was curled in on herself, facing the cave wall, her hands around her midsection. “Saph? Saph, come on, don’t cry…” Ruby walked softly toward her, her hand outstretched between them. 

“Back then, I saw it. I saw you die and I… I felt nothing! I saw myself poofed and felt nothing. I called it inevitable. And then to see that, that Ruby’s gem had been in her hand. Like yours. It could have been…” Sapphire turned toward her lover, her… her Ruby and lifted her hair up and to the side, her wide blue eye was wet with fear and grief. 

“Sapphy…” Ruby rushed to her then, her arms finding their way around the blue gem. “I’m fine. We changed destiny, remember? We changed the future. This is just war.” Ruby’s hand ran through Saph’s long powder blue hair gently, calmly, like Garnet had seen Rose do with her Lion’s… or Pearl. “And we will change it again. We’re gonna win Saph. You know that right?” 

Saph’s eye looked up at Ruby. Her Ruby. Her beautiful face and tremendous heart and she couldn’t hold it back. “I know it. But I don't see it.” Saph sniffled and buried her head in Ruby’s neck. “Ruby…” her voice breaks, crumbling under the weight of her truth. “That’s not what I see.”


End file.
